


Shine on You Crazy Diamond

by pixieron



Series: Hurt Five and siblings [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieron/pseuds/pixieron
Summary: Diego and his brothers investigate a weird, creepy case of a man murdering his wife and then committed suicide.Pretty normal, right?When one of them begins acting strange and out of ordinary, they realise this is not a normal case. They need to figure out how to save him and protect his siblings before time runs out.
Series: Hurt Five and siblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125959
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Shine on You Crazy Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've thought of writing about this story since last year. Finally got the time/brain to do it. 
> 
> Probably. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

_This is your fault._

_I wish I have never met you._

_I don't love you. I never have and never will._

_I regret ever meeting you._

Steven looks at his wife menacingly, with a knife in his hands. His wife tearily begs him to _please, Steve, put the knife down_ , but all he could hear is blood rushing to his head, KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER.

But he can't. 

He clutches his head in pain, confusion, moving away from his wife. 

_No, I love her. I can't kill her. I won't do that!_

"Steven...." she sobs, "please....I...." she gasps and stops. He looks up to where his wife is standing. Her hands at her throat, attempting to stop the blood from flowing freely. Abruptly, she drops to the floor, body twitching, choking on her blood.

"No." He whispers and kneels down next to her. As he tries to stop the bleeding, he realises his hands are already stained with blood. So does the knife.

He did this.

Then as if he has no control over his body, he watches himself stabbing his wife again.

And again.

_STOP!_

And again.

_NOO PLEASE!_

And again.

And suddenly he stops.

"Jill...." he cries, cradling her dying body, "nooo...Jill, I'm so sorry." Her body eventually stops twitching and she takes her last bloody breath. 

_You killed her._

_No, no, i didn't._

_She didn't love you. Now that you killed her, you have no one else in the world who will ever love you._

_SHUT UP!_

He can hear a woman delighfully laughing at him.

_This is all your fault!_

_Is it?_ Another laugh. _She doesn't care about you. But i do._ _I want you to be with me._

_NO!_

_Forever._

_No. NO! You won't win!_

A jolt of pain travels from his heart to his head. Steven bangs his head on the floor with a pained scream. 

_Come on, Steven..._

_._

The pain spreads out all over his body. Suddenly all he sees is red. Then black. Then suddenly, he becomes very tired.

He hears someone walking towards him and touching his face.

_There, there Steven. You will be with me forever._

And the last thing he will ever hear, is a woman laughing.

Then nothing.

\---------------‐-------------------

"Hey............Diego, what are you reading? Why so serious?"

Diego looks up from his file, sighing loudly at Klaus' intriguing questions. He is contemplating whether to answer his brother's question or just leave the living room.

It's almost a year since they came from the 1960s, and averted the second apocalypse. Ben's alive, Allison is a famous actress with shared custody of Claire, Luther is tutoring at a community college, Vanya teaches violin lessons and occasionally tours with her orchestra. Diego is a PI working closely with the Police by day and vigilante by night. Occasionally Five and Klaus would accompany him on his "nightly tour" around the city. 

Saving people.

Hunting people.

Y'know.....Family business.

A great bonding time with his brothers. 

Well, most of the time.

"It's a case, Klaus." Diego answers. 

"Yeah? About what?" Asks Klaus curiously, walking slowly towards Diego. Diego continues to ignore him.

Unlike Five, who is physically too young to work, Klaus turns over the new leaf, and volunteers part time at a local community centre and also assists Diego with his PI work. His ability to control ghosts as informants is helping Diego in some of his cases.

"Cmon, Diego, spill it....we don't have all day." 

Both Klaus and Diego turns to the new voice standing by the door. There it is, their smallest oldest brother, folding his arms in annoyance. Hair and pyjamas messy, as if he wakes up from his sleep and instantly sleepjumps to the living room. 

"Hey.....Five, what are you doing up?" Klaus looks at Five, then turns to Diego with a mild concern in his face.

It has been less than 3 months since the incident of AJ and the Handler abducted the both of them. Five's injuries have healed in the course of a few weeks, and his shoulder and arm barely hurt anymore.

Or so he tells everyone.

According to Five, he is "100% back to his normal", pissy self. 

Or so he says.

Diego and Klaus know Five has nightmares at night. Sometimes about the Handler. Sometimes about the apocalypse. Sometimes about the death of his siblings. Sometimes about AJ and the new Handler. Sometimes all these scenarios jumbled up in a twisted nightmare that leaves him shaking like a leaf in the middle of the night. Sometimes the whole household can hear him scream in anguish, agony, pain and sometimes he would be mourning over his dead family.

In the beginning, his siblings were very attentive, paying their utmost full attention towards him. 

At first he was patient. He guesses he needed it. Whatever happened between AJ and him, clearly scared his siblings. He himself was psychologically (and physically) scarred by that incident. So, he decided to let them, no, allow them to treat him like a traumatised child. He loves his siblings and he would go to the moon and back for them. And he is damn sure they love him back.

But Five has had enough.

It became suffocating, smothering. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He needed to get away from his siblings. Even just for a few hours. 

So yesterday, he finally snapped when Allison stopped him from leaving the house to get coffee at Griddy's. He screamed and screamed at Allison to _STOP TREATING ME LIKE AN INVALID CHILD!_

Stunned, Allison walked back into the mansion, sobbing quietly. 

Five feels guilty for screaming at her. It's not her fault that she's worried about him. Unfortunately for Allison, Five just needs to blow off steam and she's the unfortunate victim of his frustrations.

Slowly, he walks to the Hermés and prepares to drive to Griddy's.

He promises to apologise to Allison later.

Back to the present time, Diego closely observes his oldest/youngest brother and his clearly anxious body language.

 _Must be another nightmare then_ , Diego sighs. 

His brother is not a child. As a matter of fact, he's older than by almost 3 decades. So the Hargreeve siblings have no choice but to trust his smallest, most self destructive brother.

He claims he is fine. So, he is fine. End of story.

"Well _Five, Klaus_ , come on in! Why don't you make yourself at home? Obviously my brothers don't understand the meaning of privacy." Says Diego sarcastically.

"Well, _Diego,"_ Five snarls condescendingly, "you have been staring at the same damn file for 2 days. Obviously you need some help."

Diego looks again at his brothers, Five is crossing him arms while leaning on the door frame, obviously impatience at Diego. Klaus is laying on Diego's bed, smiling innocently at him. Diego contemplates for a few minutes, on whether he should include his brothers. They would make a great team. Five and Ben are the brains, Diego is the brawn, and Klaus is very good at patterns and information. And he has an army of ghosts at his disposal. Pretty handy power, if you ask Diego.

So, with a _don't make me fucking regret this,_ he begins to tell them about the case.

\--------

"A few weeks ago, there was a murder-suicide case, here in NY. A husband, stabbed his wife to death, then he slit his own throat. And —" 

"That's horrible." Klaus interrupts. "But what made you so....stressed? Isn't this just a murder-suicide case?"

"The police thought so. But, let me at least finish, Klaus." It has been less than 5 minutes and Diego is already pissed. With a deep breath, he continues, "a week before this, the husband was behaving weirdly. He was angry, sensitive, with emotional outbursts. According to witnesses, he was the nicest person they have ever met and he absolutely loved his wife. And, they were trying to have a baby." 

Both Klaus and Five are quietly listening and nodding. 

"Why did he suddenly have a change in behaviour?" Asks Five.

"The file says nobody knows. But based on the timeline and evidence, he became different when he visited this bar about 30 mins from here." Diego confirms and continues his story, "here's the interesting part, when he died, his whole eyes were black and there were black veins from his heart to his head."

"Wow, sounds very umm....not natural?" Comments Klaus.

"Do you mean Supernatural?" 

"Fine, Five, it sounds Supernatural." Huffs Klaus. Five smiles smugly.

"Okay then, easy case! let's go to the bar and find out how he got poisoned." Five begins to get up to prepare blinking.

"Hold on, Five," Diego says, physically holding Five to stop him from jumping. "I haven't finished the story. You are so impatient! Sit down."

Feeling annoyed, Five growls at him and sits back at the chair, crossing his arms. Klaus just smirks at him.

"Here's the thing. The reason why i was....this case is mysterious. The police had thought that this is an isolated case. A poisoned murder-suicide case. But, then I remember during my police training day, I read about another murder-suicide that happened in the 80's. It was also a husband murdered his wife and kids, and with the same black eyes and veins and —..." Diego pauses to check his notes.

"So it's a poison that makes people angry enough to kill their loved one?" Asks Klaus.

"What kind of poison does that?" Five queries. 

"Not cocaine?" Replies Klaus, shrugging his shoulder.

"I haven't finished yet!" Diego says angrily. "So, the ME didn't find anything weird in this guy's blood. So not poison. And i decided to check back police records on murder suicide cases in NY. For the past 10 years, there has been 5 cases with this type of black veins on the body. What about we expand our searches, of course with some help from nice local librarians —,"

Diego pauses, struggling to extract some papers from the file. "Here! For the past 100 years, there were about 85 cases that fit the same description, all over US. And guess where was the earliest case?" 

"Ummm....here in NY?" Klaus answers.

"Nope," Diego says with a very loud 'p' sound. "C'mon guys, guess!"

Both Klaus and Five look at him in annoyance. 

"Jesus, Diego, US is huge, we can't possibly guess! Do you want me to recite each state and then stab you with your damn knife?" Five asks impatiently. 

"Salem, Massachusetts." Diego states, smugly.

\--------‐----------

Klaus, Diego and Five are walking on a cool night, heading towards the bar Diego mentioned the early this morning. It must have been a weird sight: a schoolboy in a uniform, a man in black leather clothing with harnesses, and a long curly haired man with long black coat and leather pants hanging out in a bar in a school night. In a bar. In the seedy part of town.

Patrons in the bar begins stare at the Hargreeves, whispering to each other with a hint of suspicion, disapproval, questioning the relationship between this boy and these two adults. And why they would bring him to a bar, at 11 pm. On a Wednesday night...and they look like they're ready to beat them up or involve local authorities or shout pedofiles at them.

Klaus realises the uneasiness and the hush hush whispers of the patrons. _He needs to distract them._ Klaus, not wanting to cause any trouble for his brothers, he starts to talk loudly, to bring the attention to him. They have a mission and they can't fail.

"Hey bar keep! One black coffee for my little brother," Klaus says, while tapping Five's head.

He could hear Five's angry muttering _little? I'll make you little when we get out of here._

"And another beer for my other brother here." He points at Diego. The bar keeper looks at the guests, nods in acknowledgement and prepares the drinks.

"You see," Klaus dramatically continues, "little brother here had just finished his piano recital. And someone stole our car. We decided to walk home. And on the way back, he got really really thirsty and tired and sleepy. And he's also super diabetic....and this is the first place we could find to rest for a while. Thank God we're with him, we don't want a repeat of what happened last month....he just..and our parents died and..... —" Klaus starts to softly cry, tightly hugging Five.

 _God damnit, Klaus._ Diego resists to smack his brother on his head.

Five looks like he wants to strangle Klaus with a floss.

But that sob story seems to work. The ladies look relieved and loosen up. It looks like they won't bother them. For now. One of them comes over to Five and touches his shoulder to show affection.

"He is such a good brother. You're lucky to have him!" The lady comment.

"Yes, he is indeed. Thank you, maam." Five fake smiles, showing his teeth, in an attempt to make her leave.

The lady laughs and complements Five - _adorable_ and _you are such a nice young gentleman._

And she sits in the empty chair next to Diego

And she begins to talk about her family. She goes on and on and on. And his brothers seem to enjoy the conversation.

_What the hell?_

_What the fuck is this lady doing?_ Five thinks impatiently. _Why isn't she leaving?!_

 _"_ Ahem...." Five attempts to interrupt her but it doesn't seem to work.

Five is at loss. He does not know what to do. He needs her to shut up and leave. Not listening to her talk about her aunty's second daughter's neighbour's mechanic gave birth to twins!

Klaus is just laughing and responding to the lady's conversation.

Diego is amused at Five's uneasiness. _Fucking asshole._

_She's still talking!?_

Five kicks Diego's shin under the table and gives him a death glare.

"You get rid of her, or I will," he whispers to Diego.

Diego sighs. Five actually does looks like he might actually murder this lady if she doesn't stop talking.

"Hey, Vanessa. I'm sorry to interrupt. Our brother here is a bit tired. Would it be okay if we cut short the conversation? Maybe next time?" He says softly.

"Oh my God, sure! You are just so....adorable. Next time, boys!" The lady pinches Five's cheeks and walks away from the table.

_The Fuck Just Happened?!_

_Christ,_ Five whispers, visibly annoyed and is feeling very uneasy.

What the Hell was that?!

He looks back at his brothers. They have this twin unreadable and amused expressions struggling to not smile or laugh at whatever happened. 

_Both these idiots will get later._

"Okay, Batman, what's the plan here?" Five asks Diego after a few minutes of death glaring silence, while slurping on his coffee.

"Plan is, you two stay here, and I'll go talk to the manager." Diego instructs them.

"Hell no," argues Klaus, with a soothing voice. "We're a team, why don't we all go talk to manager together."

"Yeah, if he doesn't want to cooperate, then we'll beat the shit out of him." Five says mischievously.

Why is Five making a joke at this time?

Diego hopes so.

"Jesus, Five. No! What the hell is wrong with you? No, stay here. I'll bring the manager here and we can talk, aite?" Number Two instructs his brothers then walks away.

\------------------

"Yeah, Steve is a regular customer here. He'd come here with his work buddies often." The manager, Jack explains. Initially he was hesitant on sharing the information and looked questioningly at Five but Diego was very convincing.

"The week before he....before the incident, while he was drinking with his friends, they were joined by this redhead." Jack continues.

"Does the lady come here often?" Asks Diego.

"I dont think we've seen her before. She's the kind of people you won't find in this type of bars. Beautiful, attractive, seductive. Eyes were on her the moment she entered the bar. But you can also feel that she's dangerous. Predatory."

The brothers nod, taking in the information.

"So after meeting her, he became...different."

"Yes. That's right."

"Nothing extraordinary for Steven? Like drugs? More drinks?

"Nope. It was as normal as it possibly can."

Klaus looks towards an empty space next to him, and nods. "I heard the bar has a guest book? Perhaps we could uhh..take a look at it, for the night the lady entered the bar? And get some....info.......from there.........?"

"Uh......I don't know,.....I don't think —." The Manager scratches his head, thinking hard.

Suddenly, in a swift moment, he stands up from his and runs towards one of the waitresses. They talk for a bit, before they walk back towards their table.

"Andrea here was the table's waitress for that night." Jack explains. "She would be able to help you."

Andrea smiles shyly at the Hargreeves. She looks at Five questioningly, before she shrugs it off.

"Yeah, so umm...that lady, sorry, can't remember her name, said that she's a therapist?Just moved back here like 2 weeks before that. Not much detail I can remember.......but —, she did mention about the umm..." She pauses, thinking hard, "....she was talking about visiting her old family home? If I'm not mistaken, it is walking distance to St George's Church on 8th Street?"

"Oh? St George's? That's great. By the way, do you remember what she looked like?"

"She's tall, skinny, with thick red hair. Very beautiful like a model. But she's also....there's something about her eyes and her aura...like bad omen. You can feel it in her presence." Andrea shivers. And with that, Jack and Andrea take their leave and go back to their jobs.

The Hargreeves look at each other.

Next stop: St George's Church 

\----------------------


End file.
